deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Melee
'''One Minute Melee 'is a spin-off series created by the animators of ''DEATH BATTLE. ''As the name implies, each episode contains a 60-second fight animation between two characters. The show advertises itself as having "no research" to contrast itself with Death Battle; the winner of the fight is determined however the animators please. While the first three episodes were originally on the Youtube channel DiMMFx, the subsequent fights have been released on ScrewAttack's website and channel, though ScrewAttack does promote DiMMFx in every episode. The series is narrated by Takahata101 (Who's provided voices for Death Battle episodes). Eventually DiMMFx disbanded and it is animated by Mali De'lisser for the 2d fights and Torrian Crawford for the 3d fights. Season 1 Episode 1: Jin Saotome vs. Gambit Marvel vs Capcom veterans Jin Saotome (Capcom's ''Cyberbots) and Gambit (Marvel's X-Men) battle on castlegrounds in this debut episode. Winner: Jin Saotome Episode 2: Terry Bogard vs. Burai Yamamoto Terry Bogard (SNK's'' Fatal Fury'') interrupts Burai Yamamoto's (Alicesoft's Big Bang Beat) nap looking for someone, leading to a street brawl in the middle of a Japanese town. Winner: Burai Yamamoto Episode 3: Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki While taking a walk through the forest, Kenpachi (Bleach) is blocked by the villainous Akuma (Capcom's Street Fighter) who challenges him to a fight. Winner: Akuma Episode 4: Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando While playing guitar in the desert, superhero Captain Commando (Capcom) is challenged by the racer and bounty hunter Captain Falcon (Nintendo's F-Zero) to see who is the better captain. Winner: Captain Falcon (Note: This is the first episode exclusive to Screwattack, This is also the first episode when the time is placed on the Top-center, instead of the bottom left corner.) Episode 5: Batman vs. Albert Wesker While infiltrating a unknown facility and taking down most of the guards, the hero Batman (DC Comics) now faces his greatest challenge in the building, Albert Wesker. (Capcom's Resident Evi''l) Winner: Albert Wesker (Note: This is the first episode to use 3D Models instead of sprites, it was animated by the official Death Battle 3d animator Torrian Crawford. This is also the first fight to end in death.) Episode 6: Kim Kaphwan vs. Juri Han ''King of Fighters ''veteran Kim Kaphwan squares off against ''Street Fighter antagonist Juri Han. Which Korean Tae Kwon Do fighter comes out on top? Winner: Kim Kaphwan (Note: This is the first episode to include a female, this is also the first female-on-male fight) Episode 7: Zero vs. Meta Knight Zero, the comrade of Mega Man X, duels Meta Knight, the rival and mentor of Kirby, in an intense sword match to the death. Winner: Zero Episode 8: Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman The two biggest villains of gaming go head to head to determine who's going to take down their enemies Mario and Sonic! Can Dr. Eggman's brains overcome Bowser's muscles? Winner: Bowser (Note: This episode was inspired by Alvin Earthworm's Super Mario Bros Z ''and could be considered a spinoff.) Episode 9: Deadpool vs. Deathstroke Deathstroke (DC Comics) goes after his latest target, the talkative and nefarious Deadpool (Marvel Comics). Winner: Deathstroke (Note: This is the first episode not animated by DIMMfx and instead by Mali De'lisser, as well as the first to have the same match-up as Death Battle, making it the first match-up that has two different scenarios of who the winner is on Screwattack). Episode 10: Dante vs. Ragna the Bloodedge Red coats? White Hair? Big Swords? It can't be a coincidence that Dante (''Devil May Cry) ''faces off against Ragna the Bloodedge (''BlazBlue)! Winner: Ragna (Note: Ragna actually had his alternate color on.) Episode 11: Frieza vs. Mewtwo Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon takes on the extraterrestial tyrant Frieza (Dragon Ball Z). Winner: Frieza (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to exceed one million views on YouTube.) Episode 12: Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) takes on Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) in a fight that defies time! Winner: Sakuya Izayoi (Note: This is the first episode that has the fight go over a minute, as the last second gets frozen in time). Episode 13: Dan vs. Hercule It's a battle of the wimps! Who's the best of the worst? Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) or Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z)? Winner: Hercule Satan (Note: This is the first episode in which both fighters are knocked out at the end. Despite Hercule landing the final blow Dan's body falls on him knocking Hercule out as well). Episode 14: Lucario vs. Renamon Who would win in a fight between Lucario from Pokémon and Renamon from Digimon? Winner: Tie (Note: This is, officially, the first One-Minute Melee that ends with both knocking each other out, and ending in a tie.) Episode 15: Samus Aran vs. Mega Man This is no Smash Bros, who's arm cannon packs more punch? Death Battle Champion Samus Aran, or the Blue Bomber Mega Man. But this match is more than meets the eye... Winner: Mega Man (Note: This the first One Minute Melee, where both combatant team up to defeat the real enemy. This also the first One Minute Melee, where one character isn't the actual character: SA-X was impersonating as Samus Aran.) Episode 16: Sonic the Hedgehog VS The Flash Who's the fastest thing alive? Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and DC Comics Flash speed blitz each other to find out! Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 17: Catwoman VS Black Widow: Season Finale DC vs. Marvel. DC's greatest cat burglar, and Marvel's greatest spy. Can Black Widow stop Catwoman from stealing a precious item? Winner: Catwoman (Note: After the fight shows Kenpachi from a previous One Minute Melee flying in the background. After which, next season will start with a rematch between Akuma and Kenpachi. This is also the first female versus female One Minute Melee.) Season 2 Oni vs. Kenpachi Street Fighter vs. Bleach, rematch. This One Minute Melee will be released on July 6th. Winner: Oni Upcoming One Minute Melees These are One Minute Melees that have been confirmed to appear sometime in the future, but has yet been released to the public, nor it has a release date. Episode ???: Wonder Woman VS Lightning DC's Amazonian Princess Wonder Woman takes up arms against Final Fantasy XIII protagonist Lightning. Winner: ??? (Note: This is an upcoming episode that was highlighted in Torrian's animation Reel). Scrapped Episodes These are One Minute Melees that were scrapped for one reason or another. Scrapped Episode: Ben vs Craig After angering the fanboys on the internet, Ben Singer takes on his boss, Craig Skistimas. (Note: This was a scrapped episode that had most of the fight posted on Mali's channel). Gallery One Minute Melee Jin Saotome vs Gambit.jpg|Jin Saotome vs Gambit One Minute Melee Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto.jpg|Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto One Minute Melee Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki One Minute Melee Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando.jpg|Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando One Minute Melee Batman vs Albert Wesker.jpg|Batman vs Albert Wesker One Minute Melee Kim vs. Juri.jpg|Kim Kaphwan vs Juri Han One Minute Melee Zero vs. Meta Knight.jpg|Zero vs Meta Knight One Minute Melee Bowser vs Dr Eggman.jpg|Bowser vs Dr. Eggman One Minute Melee Deadpool vs Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool vs Deathstroke One Minute Melee Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg|Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge One Minute Melee Mewtwo vs Frieza.jpg|Mewtwo vs Frieza One Minute Melee Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando.jpg|Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando Dan VS Hercule.jpg|Dan vs Hercule lvsr.png|Lucario vs Renamon Samus Aran vs Mega Man - One Minute Melee.jpg|Samus Aran vs Mega Man One Minute Melee - Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash One Minute Melee - Catwoman vs Black Widow.png|Catwoman vs Black Widow, Season Finale